Till The End of Time
by Asproswings
Summary: Allen is on the run. How will it all end? Prequel to the oneshot "Even if there is nothing" - this is the main story. Set in the manga timeline: After the appearance of Apocryphos but before Kanda and Johnny started searching for Allen.


_**Till the End of Time**_

**Ch.1 – On the Run**

Disclaimer: I do not own D-GRAY.

The story before '**Even if there is nothing**' is here~ Thank you for the reviews, but since there's not much popular support -coughs pointedly- please expect this story to be written slowly - well, actually reality keeps me busy, so don't shoot me :'D

This series is born from imagination, and set after the manga appearance of Apocryphos leading to Allen's escape from the Church, but before Kanda and Johnny showed up searching for Allen. Think of it as as a parallel universe, okay? xD

* * *

Twisting his scarf tighter around his neck, a white-haired boy breathed into his cupped hands, hot hair becoming white puffs of smoky tendrils in the chilly air. He was crouched behind some wooden crates in an alley in Teeside, a small town located far, far away from the hustle and bustle of London. As people passed his hiding place, heavy boots crunching on the snow, he chanced a glance outwards, where the lights of small shops reflected in his pale gray eyes. Soft conversations drifted to his ears, but he couldn't catch the snippets of words.

Somewhere to his right, a raven cawed. He immediately shrank back, darkness covering his face and the noticeable red jagged scar on his left cheek once again. He let his mind wandered for a while as eyes stared blankly up the stormy sky. Yes, Allen Walker, once proud exorcist of the infamous Black Order, is now an outcast, chased by Akumas, stalked by the creepy Apocryphos, and followed around by Noah who seemed to harbor strange hatred towards the 14th which he is the host of.

_And his master…is dead._

* * *

"_That man tried to make a victim out of you for the sake of the 14th."_

* * *

He shook his head tiredly. When did this all start? Sadly no one would answer, and God seemed to have forsaken mankind in certain ways. The war between exorcists and the Millennium Earl, deemed the Holy War by the Vatican, was still dragging on, but he was in the deep waters of trouble himself. Noah and the Church…

The line between black and white isn't clear anymore.

Who is wrong? What is 'right'?

Noah kills humans mindlessly. They laugh at the pitiful Akumas, gleefully using human feelings of despair and sadness to bring tragedy. They are evil.

But then the Church…

Kanda. His heart pained him at remembering those horrific memories he was forced to relieve within the brainwaves of the fellow exorcist by the Noah Wisely. Who would have thought the Church would sought to use any means to gain an advantage in this war, abandoning all the pretty moral and principles they used to sprout from the mouths to start terrible, terrible projects?

The second exorcists…the third exorcists….

His hand trembled over his mouth as nausea arose within him, the unsettling feeling making him want to puke.

And above all…the 14th. More and more of his own consciousness seemed to be fading, and at nights when he was on the run he would stab himself, using pain to retain the clarity of reality. Ignoring the blood that would stream from the wounds, he would attempt to focus on the sounds of the world using the sense of pain, but then even sometimes he would something shift inside him at the sight of blood.

He cannot stay. He cannot rest. Akumas are chasing him all around, their echoing shrill chants of sensing the 14th bringing horrible headaches to his already exhausted mind.

He despaired. He cried in the lonely times, but he kept on running.

**Don't stop. Keep moving forward.**

Mana…

Apocryphos is haunting him wherever he goes. His innocence is not helping him.

He can turn to no one – not from the Church, nor from the Noah.

He is all alone.

* * *

"_Don't worry though. I'll erase you from this world."_

* * *

Sagging backwards, Allen let out a sigh. He stared at the night sky, at the white flecks that seemed to be raining down.

Christmas seemed so far away now. Home…is far.

He cannot turn back, he can only move forward.

Struggling to his feet, he bit back a gasp of pain as the feathery innocence of his left hand writhed. Whatever that hideous independent innocence has done, it has definitely crippled his only weapon. He cannot even guarantee he can stay safe now in times of trouble.

He must be careful. He mustn't be caught.

With the wall supporting most of his weight, Allen turned his back on the light and forced the joyous sounds of human chatters out of mind.

He must leave now.

The wind blowed violently, and snow fell heavier.

Light, unsteady footsteps faded into the darkness.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please excuse me if the spacing irritates you :x It's irritating me too, but I just can't get the spacing to appear right, ugh. If anyone can teach me the proper way to do it I would appreciate it very much.

Reviews are loved :)


End file.
